


Chained

by Kilted_Wolf93



Series: 100 Drabble Challenge [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Bottom Robb Stark, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Theon Greyjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilted_Wolf93/pseuds/Kilted_Wolf93
Summary: prompt 11 - chainsI actually do like Throbb but I think the more arrogant Theon side isn't explored enough. So he is absolutely a horrible person in this one.





	Chained

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 11 - chains
> 
> I actually do like Throbb but I think the more arrogant Theon side isn't explored enough. So he is absolutely a horrible person in this one.

"You're rather pretty, for a man," Theon commented, his finger trailing down Robb's cheek affectionately. "Well, a boy really."

Robb growled around the rags in his mouth, the chains rattling with every pull in his desperate bid for freedom.

Theon chuckled, his hand now trailing up Robb's thigh with dangerous promise.

"I've heard wolves can be tamed," he commented lightly.

And, oh, he managed to make Robb Stark pliant enough, after his fingers had opened him up and made him spill with anguish.

Yet even as Theon plundered the sweet treasure, those blue eyes glared up at him and it spurred him on more.

Robb was grunting with the effort, his body bent to Theon's whim as he was filled over and over, Theon's filthy words clouding his brain and his wrists stinging from the constant pull on the chains.

_Mine now little wolf._

_Will your father even want you back, now you're my whore?_

_Howl for me wolf boy._

Robb's eyes finally clenched shut, shame colouring his face as his body succumbed to it's peak, a pathetic whine buried against the rag.

"Yes, that's it Stark," Theon purred, rolling his hips slowly now, holding back his own release as Robb went slack.

The eyes opened, widening with realisation that Theon wasn't done.

"You're a sweet treasure already," Theon panted against his ear. "You'll be even sweeter when you're willing."

Robb growled, his head shaking furiously but Theon merely smiled.

"Oh yes," he cooed, angling his body to hit that spot thay made Robb twist and whine against his will. "You'll be all mine, little wolf!"


End file.
